Under the existing art, a frame assembly for an electric lamp is constructed by fastening together with suitable means, such as by welding, two or more component parts in order to form the completed frame assembly. The necessity of fastening the component parts together makes the construction of a frame assembly a relatively complicated and expensive step in the manufacture of lamps employing such frame assemblies. Moreover, the presence of a welded joint or other type of fastening joint in the frame assembly creates an additional source of possible structural and electrical defects in the lamp-manufacturing process.
In copending United States patent application, Ser. No. 469,841, filed Feb. 25, 1983, by Blaisdell et al, assigned to GTE Products Corporation, a frame assembly for mounting a light-source capsule within an outer envelope of an electric lamp is disclosed. A frame assembly illustrated in this copending application is constructed by welding together the component parts.
It would be an advancement of the art if a frame assembly for electric lamps could be provided where the frame assembly is constructed without fastening together component parts thereof.